Sensitivity
by xFireWorx
Summary: AU. NanoFate. An upset Fate and Guitar Hero lead to improbable happenings for Nanoha. Special dedication to: Ookami Z.


No clue where this one came from. That's all. I would have had a certain someone (who recently asked too) to BETA this, but I just _had _to get this out for some reason.

* * *

**Dedication: **_Ookami Z_ for being such a lovely reviewer and fellow author.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own the _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha®_ franchise.

* * *

"…Fate…?"

"No."

"You're still mad then I guess?"

"Yes."

"So, um why are you in my house then?"

"I'm only here for the Guitar Hero."

* * *

**S**e**n**s**i**t**i**v**i**t**y**

* * *

I rolled a little on the couch and relented my idle questioning of my sweet, dear, and a little _sensitive_ best friend—currently hammering away to Through the Fire and Flames on expert. You see yesterday when she came over we were discussing her recent change in hairstyle: she went from pig tails to a very loose ponytail. Jokingly, of course, I told her that she was copying Yuuno's hairstyle and therefore she was trying to emulate Yuuno in general. She took it a bit … harshly for whatever reason and promptly left to her house which was less than a half mile away.

This morning she came in without warning at around nine and plopped herself rudely on my couch and has been playing on my Wii ever since—specifically my Guitar Hero III. How did she get in? Well, she knows where we hide the spare (it's often used seeing that my parents are generally out in the city for business and both of my siblings are in college). Generally though if she comes this early I'll wake up and come downstairs to be pleasantly surprised with French toast for breakfast. I am so lucky to have her as _my_ best friend, I know.

I glanced at the TV screen immediately causing my eyes to sting like hell, and I wondered for a moment if I was about to seize or something. Needless to say I fixed my gaze on something a little um … easier on the eyes otherwise known as my fuming best friend. I eased my body onto my back so that my head was a few safe inches from her thigh. I tilted my head back and shamelessly stared at Fate while all of her concentration was on the screen. Thankfully I was on her left side and Fate was right-handed so the neck of the mini guitar required to play the game was on her other side and not obstructing my view. Even from below upside down Fate was still strikingly beautiful, but as I've realized my view might be a tad biased.

After all I'm told that when you're in love with someone they seem to shine anyway.

Love, eh? That's something I came to terms with about ten months ago. I fell for the sweetest girl in the whole world. So with that in mind there shouldn't be much of a mystery as to how it happened. I'm not even completely sure when it did happen—not that it matters anyway. The important thing is that it _did_ occur.

The thing here is that if I were to admit to Fate that I love her in a way that sometimeshasmethinkingnaughtythingsaboutherlateatnight, then it would put her in a state of distress. Fate, in fact, is practically the Buddha when it comes to the art of compassion. One time she ran out into the middle of a busy street to save a stray—now her dog named Arf. Well, I didn't say she had the art of _naming_ down, but we're getting off track here. My point is that Fate would feel compelled to think critically of herself for not reciprocating my feelings, and would force herself to think of me romantically as to pacify me. In other words: false love. I mean "love" there as in the romantic kind, not the "best friend" kind.

I'm not disturbed by my feelings it's just that even in so simply confessing them to her I have the sinking sensation in my stomach and a heaviness in my limbs that warns me that I could take her down with me. I want Fate to fall in love on her own like everyone else did, like I did. Hopefully she will be a little more successful than I am.

Oh, she also hasn't missed a single note yet.

And I still can't believe she's mad at me for something so ridiculous. She doesn't _like_ Yuuno, right? Insecurity leapt into my throat and before I could stop myself…

"Fate… you still love me, right?"

I couldn't believe I let such a selfish and insecure question voice itself. I abruptly shifted my face away from Fate's visage, but I quickly reexamined her upon hearing several ugly clanking noises emanating from the mini guitar. Said mini guitar quickly made contact with the carpeting of my house and Fate crawled over on the couch closer to my side and hovered over me. Forgetting she was mad already. Typical Fate.

"Na-nanoha…is everything alright? Don't be ridiculous. Of course I do."

"Tell me what made you upset about my joke yesterday. Didn't you know I was kidding?"

"It's just that it hurts to be compared to the guy you like."

_It hurts to be compared to the guy you like._

Like.

_Like_.

She thinks I like _Yuuno_!?

"Ew. Fate, absolutely not."

"Hm? Absolutley not … what?"

"You think I like Yuuno?!"

"Oh. Um my bad."

"And what's this about 'it hurts'?"

"That is um…"

"Fate, the last thing I wanna do is hurt you. Tell what about it hurt you so I never do it again!"

"They say love hurts, right Nanoha?"

I was about to wholeheartedly agree when I noticed radiant red eyes quickly glazing over. I shuffled awkwardly over on the couch to nuzzle into her neck and wrap an arm around her. I would have been very comfortable had it not heard the sounds of Fate's sobbing mingled with my heartbreaking at the sight. Fate looked up at me.

"You're crying too."

"Eh? Oh I am."

"Why?"

"Well maybe I'm just agreeing with you. Love does really--"

Normally, I absolutely hate it when people cut me off mid-sentence, but this was probably the most unforgettable way and most preferred. Fate's trembling finger rested itself on my lips and lightly trailed them. I'd be lying to say that I wasn't trying not to pant or breathe unnecessarily heavily as if it would break the fragile moment. She leaned in and I felt searing hot warmth on my lips. The sound of Fate's failing the song was far faded into the background.

After about twenty seconds or so when I started to run out of breathe. I broke off the kiss and untangled my hands from her blonde hair resting them now on her shoulders. She looked a little embarrassed, but her eyes have never seemed clearer to me—so loving. Fate moved a little closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist resting her head on my shoulder nuzzling me all the while.

Then she started wailing.

"Fa-Fate, what's wrong? Um … you didn't like it?"

"No I really liked it. Loved it even. I-I'm just so ha-happy that…"

Oh _my_ Fate is always a little oversensitive. It's just one of the many things that makes her Fate, and why I love her of course.

"Nanoha, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

My sudden boldness made my love turn slightly red. She looked over my shoulder and realized that she failed the song she was on her way to getting a "perfect" on. I could feel her shiver in my arms indicating that she was either angry or upset at the missed opportunity a little. I _solved_ the problem for her by pulling her in close for another kiss. I wasn't going to lose to Guitar Hero anymore.


End file.
